Exclusion
by cmfanwriter
Summary: It had been two weeks since any of them had talked to her, and the more they didn't, the less she was.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 2 weeks since JJ had told the team that she faked Emily's death, and it had been 2 weeks since any of them talked to her.

*Flashback*  
"The thing is, Emily...isn't dead."  
The team stares at her unable to take in the information. JJ sees Morgan give a look to Hotch. She quickly says something before he can think anything.  
"Hotch didn't know guys, I was given orders to fake her death, he is just as unaware as you are."  
Before the team can do anything Hotch interrupts them.  
"My office now." He says with a dead glare eyeing her. She keeps her head low but she can still see the team staring at her dumbfounded.  
She enters Hotchs office and closes the door.  
"JJ, why?"  
"They can't know you had any part in it, those glares I can handle."  
"And I can't Jennifer." He says a bit mad  
"You are fully capable of doing that but-"  
"We were both supposed to do this, we-"  
"Stop!" She takes in a big breath. "If they know you had any part of this your authority would be compromised. They need to trust you right now."  
"But-"  
"No buts Aaron, it has to happen this way." And with that she walked out of his office and they both went back to the conference room.  
"I know all of you guys are shocked but we need Emily for this case-"  
Before she can finish her sentence Morgan and Reid leave.  
"Derek...Spence." Next Garcia stands up.  
"Penelope, I had too." Garcia sniffles and walks out meeting Morgan and crying into his shoulder.  
"David?" Slowly he stands up and leaves the conference room.  
"How could you betray our trust like that Jennifer." JJ brings her fingers to the bridge of her nose knowing she has a headache coming on and takes a seat. That's when she notices Hotch is still in the room.  
"You should go, you don't want to be seen with the traitor." Knowing JJ wouldn't leave Hotch alone until he did what she said he abided by her wishes

After a couple of minutes JJ stood up and walked into the bullpen. She couldn't help but glance at her teammates huddled with each other.

She couldn't help but try to guess their thoughts.  
"How could she."-Derek  
"I trusted her."-Penelope  
"I came crying for 6 weeks to her house."-Reid  
"Traitor."-David  
She kept her head low and went into her office.  
*End flashback*

That how it worked for a day or two then Emily came back and it got worse. Hotch, the one who was on her side, was too caught up in paperwork and safety of Emily to worry about her and how the teammates treated her. Emily was in the same situation and as time continued JJ was neglected and isolated.

One day the team saw Hotch get out of his office with the meanest glare they had ever seen.  
"Think that's for Strauss?" Garcia asked  
"No someone more evil." Morgan said. Penelope gave a questioning look.  
"Did you forget already...agent Jareau." Ever since the day they wouldn't call her JJ, only friends did."  
"Wonder what's happening." Emily said

Hotch barged into JJs office  
"You could knock."  
"I would have agent, but I don't care right now." Hotch said with a icy glare.  
"What's that for?"  
"You lied to me." JJs face got softer.  
"I had to."  
"No you had to lie to them, not me."  
"I needed to know that if anything were to happen that he couldn't attack you Hotch."  
"Do you not trust me?"  
"Of course I do Hotch."  
"Agent Hotcher, and no you don't if you did you would have told me, get back to work agent Jareau." JJ was speechless Hotch had never acted that way to her.  
She had nothing and no one.  
She would walk into her office everyday, past all the judgmental glances, and work straight until the end of the day where she was the last to leave the office.

Even Will got mad at her for lying. He didn't know why she had to lie to him and couldn't get past it. He moved out a couple of days after the ordeal broke out. And because of his hours he got to see Henry more than she could.

One day when JJ had been looking at some extremely tough cases she left her office. For the past three weeks her coworkers hadn't seen her besides her walking in, never did she eat lunch with them or take a bathroom break, afraid she'd have to see them judging her, but today she needed a break.  
She walked from her office and into the bathroom. When she got there she was taken back by the girl she saw staring back at her. She looked pale, boney, lifeless, and hard. She wasn't her lively bubbly self and this is when she noticed it. She touched her face and that's when she cracked. She couldn't hold back the retching sobs that attacked her and the tears that flowed like a waterfall down her face. She lost everything, her work family, her family, her husband, and her son, she had nothing and no one. She only let it get to herself for a couple minutes before she was able to compose herself. She wiped her eyes and straighten her back putting a wall up. She walked out of the bathroom and started for her office when she looked into the bullpen. Inside she saw Morgan, Reid, Rossi, and Hotch all talking and laughing. She didn't realize she didn't stop walking until she bumped into people.  
"I'm so sorry." She said looking up and them quickly to her feet when she saw who it was.  
"Hey JJ." Emily quickly greeted her. "Hi." She said very content with gazing at the floor.  
"Jayje?" Penelope asked "you can look at us."  
JJ gave a cold laugh but eventually did look up. The two gasped at her appearance. She looked ghostly.  
"Jay are you okay?"  
"Yeah...I uh... Have to get back to work, sorry." And with that she squeezed through them and back into her office.  
"She looked awful."  
"I didn't even realize she was..."  
"Em, don't you've been so busy coming back here...it's me I should have not been such a jerk to her she was just saving you, and I, and, we've all been... Poor JJ." Garcia said.

JJ stayed in her office extra late that night so she wouldn't have to deal with Emily or Penelope. She was afraid they would be mean or laugh at her. She turned the lights off in her office but kept a small desk lamp on with the blinds closed to make the appearance that she wasn't there. She looked up from a folder on her desk placing it in a finished pile when she realized she was nearly out of paperwork to do. Never in all her years working had she almost completed the seemingly endless work but from the non-stop work she had been doing for weeks it finally was tolerable.  
When the clock hit 10:15 she decided it was safe to leave. She had heard Hotch leave at 9:50 but wanted to be sure it was all clear. Slowly she packed up al her things put them in her briefcase and walked up. When she opened the door she wasn't surprised that the cleaning staff was there, she had been working hours like this for weeks now and it became a custom to see them packing up their equipment when she would leave.  
"Hey JJ." JJ looked up to see Adam rushing over to her. She was able to suppress a small smile for him.  
"Hey Adam. How you liking the job?" Adam had been working for the BAU cleaning staff nearly a month now.  
"Good, funny thing though, everyone else leaves so much earlier than you and gets here later than you...why is that?" JJ's smile fell at that.  
"They just aren't as committed as I am." She said with a fake smile.  
"JJ I don't know what happened but you deserve better than that."  
"Thanks Adam, that means a lot, but everything is fine."  
"I hope that true Jayje. Have a nice night."  
"You too." Before she could get into the elevator he stopped her.  
"Jay you know you can talk to me right?" She bowed her head.  
"No I can't. If I do there wouldn't be this friendship." He stared at her dumbfoundedly. She took a big sign and looked down.  
"I won't judge you, you can trust me." He says placing his arms on her shoulders. She gives a weak smile and feels herself telling him the whole story. When she gets to the end she feels a distance grow between them.  
"And that's why this friendship ends." She starts to walk to the elevator but Adam stops her.  
"Jennifer wait." Surprised by his tone and the usage of her full name she turns to him.  
"You were doing your job, you were just protecting them, I think your friends may hate you now but once they get over the lie, which needed to be told, they will thank you, for saving her life."  
"It's not that easy, this whole no family no friends thing is killing me." Again he stares at her blankly. "My husband left me for the lie and now I don't get to see my kids most nights, I have nothing."  
"You have me JJ, I'll be your family." He pulls her into a tight embrace and she finally lets out all the tears that she has been holding back.

That's when everything took a spin. JJ got better, she got back to her weight, the color came back to her face, and she had a little more pep in her step. She still didn't talk to her team, only when they needed to did they talk to her, and she still worked long days, but that was for another reason. Adam had asked JJ out a couple days after she told him everything. They were hanging out every night together. They hadn't kissed yet but both felt like they weren't ready.

JJ walked into the building at around 8 the next morning to see the building swarming with people. JJ did her usual beeline for her office when someone knocked into her.  
"Adam? What are you doing here?"  
"There was a lockdown last night, apparently someone is a target in the bureau." JJs eyes grew wide.  
"Omg Emily." She whispered. She tried to run past Adam but he stopped her."  
"Everything okay Jayje? Take a breath."  
"My friend is in danger."  
"The friend."  
"Yes."  
"Okay text me if you need anything." He gives her a peck on the cheek. Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and she saw him smile at her.  
"Bye Adam."  
"Bye JJ."  
When the elevator doors closed JJ remembered about Emily and ran into the bullpen. But she wasn't there.  
"Derek where's Emily?"  
"Don't worry about it." Her tells her coldly.  
"She's my friend Derek."  
"None of us are Jennifer." Reid says  
"Spence-"  
"You don't get to call me that. Why don't you just go back to your mistress." JJ was shocked.  
"What?"  
"You know the guy that just kissed you, I thought you cared about your family Jennifer, but cheating on Will, hurts him and Henry," He laughs a cold laugh "and we all know how you treated this family." Tears threaten to fall down her cheeks. She can feel the sting behind his words and each one is like a dagger into her heart.  
Emily shows up behind them.  
"What's going on here?" JJ turns around and Emily can see how she broke. She saw her and how she had gotten better but she looked completely destroyed. JJ looked them all in the eye and left without a word. Emily goes to grab her arm, but JJ is too fast and is out the door in no time.  
She goes into her office and locks her door. She gets a text from Adam. 'Let me know if your friend is okay, text me when you can.'  
She replies with a 'everything is fine' but not 5 minutes later does she hear a knock on her door.  
"JJ it's me, please let me in."  
She opens the door and he can see her. She empty.  
"Oh Jayje, come here." Adam spends the next 10 minutes calming her down as she tells him the story.  
"Now I'm going to take you to the bathroom and your going to wash up okay, I'll be right outside, okay?" She nods slowly and gets up. He takes her to the bathroom and stands outside the door. He is waiting patiently when he sees Morgan and Reid walk past him and give him a look. They walk into the bullpen and Adam can feel his blood boil. He gets up from leaning in the wall and walks into the room.  
"Hey Derek, Spencer!" They both turn to face him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
"Why don't you leave this office now you home wrecker before I make you regret ever messing with that family." Derek says heatedly  
"You don't even know what your talking about man, shut up and leave her alone."  
"They have a kid, how could you get between that."  
"You really have no idea about anything stop talking before I make it impossible for you to ever talk again."  
"I'd like to see you try home wrecker." Adam takes a sprint as does Derek an they meet in the middle feet, fists and people fly everywhere.  
JJ walks out of the bathroom to see everyone running into the bullpen.  
"Adam!" She runs into the office to see Derek and her boyfriend in a full out brawl.  
"ADAM stop!" Adam looks up but gets a right hook to the eye from it. JJ runs over between them and pulls Adam away.  
"Adam stop, please." She says gently.  
"These guys don't get to treat you like shit for no reason."  
"No reason like hell no reason, we have every reason."-d  
"You don't know anything man." Adam yells back. Morgan and Adam starts yelling at each other while the team tries to calm down Morgan and JJ tries to calm down Adam.  
"Agent Jareau, my office now!" Hotch yells, which makes everyone stop screaming.  
JJ looks at the damage around her. Desks moved out of place, files everywhere, and a growing black eye on her boyfriend's face.  
"Jay I'm so sorry." She gives a sad smile and silently walks into her bosses office.  
"Agent Jareau sit. This kind of behavior is not acceptable."  
"Hotch-"  
"Agent Jareau another outbreak or any kind of misdemeanor you will be let go. Because of this you have a suspension."  
"I didn't even do anything and what about Morgan!"  
"Your 'boyfriend' was the one who caused this, he stormed in and started the fight. So you are involved and I'm not his boss."  
"Hotch-"  
"You may go now."  
"Hotch!"  
"You aren't working for the rest of the day go home now." JJ stood up and left his office. She passed Adam and grabbed his arm taking him to her office.  
"JJ I'm so sorry I just got so mad at what they did-"  
She quieted him with a long soft sensational kiss.  
"Thank you." She smiled up to him. "Now let's clean up your face." She took his hand in hers and exited the bureau without looking at any of her coworkers. She got to her car unlocked the trunk and pulled out an ice pack.  
"Here sit." She gently placed the ice pack on his face.  
"Owww softer."  
"Sorry...Adam I appreciate it but you really didn't have to do that."  
"They were saying things about you that wasn't even true of course I did." He looked up and smiled at her " plus it was kinda worth it." He stared up into her blue eyes trying to read her reaction. She smiled back at him and took the ice pack.  
"I'm really glad I met you Adam." He stood up to be more with her height.  
"Me too Jennifer." He leaned into her and their lips slowly touched. Warmth spread through her body an electricity danced on her lips. She felt his tongue on her lips asking for permission and she quickly accepted. Adam suddenly stopped the kiss.  
"JJ?"  
"Yes." She smiled at him but it quickly fell when she saw his face.  
"Adam?" He tried to place his body I front of hers but she felt a bag cover her face. She let out a ear piercing scream when a pair of arms grabbed at her. She could hear Adam yelling and grunting as they hit him. Then she heard nothing.  
"Adam?" The bag was lifted from her face and she could see Adam passed out on the floor with a little bit of blood on his face. She tried to turn to face her attackers.  
"Ughhh." She receives a hard blow to her stomach and falls to the ground. She can feel herself not breathing as the punch knocked the wind out of her. Then she saw the masked men getting closer to her with a cloth. She tried to fight them off but when they placed the cloth on her she felt her world go black.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ woke up to the smell of a dirty room. She could feel the dampness and the coldness of the room. She could barley see because of how dark it was, so she assumed there was no windows. Or it could just be dark out, she was so discombobulated that she couldn't place anything.

She couldn't tell how much time had passed but her mind the whole time was just wondering on where Adam was and if it was okay. That's when the door opened to reveal Doyle. Ian Doyle.

Her eyes went wide with surprise but more with fear. Her mind was going a mile a minute with questions racing through it. How did he find her, how long has he known about her, was Emily safe?

"Jennifer Jareau. Great to see you." He lifts a hand to her face and pets it. She quickly moves her head away in disgust trying to get away from the beast in front of her. That's when she notices that she is tied up. She struggles to get out of her bindings but Doyle quickly sends a punch to her face. She wants to protect herself from the fall but with her hands and feet tied to the chair there's nothing she can do, her body crashes into the hard concrete.

"Now Jennifer, come on no struggling, no fighting."

"Go to hell." She spits at him. He snaps his fingers and two large men come into the room. They pick up her chair and stand behind her.

"Oh I intend to, but first I need something from you. I need to get to-"

"No." She said sternly.

"You didn't even let me finish."

"You won't have her, I won't let you."

"JJ, can I call you JJ, I'm gonna call you JJ. The thing is I know you've been doing security for Emily. Getting someone to block her phone, people pretending to be her, having multiple safe houses for her. Now I could've taken them-" He takes out a log sharp knife. "-but I thought I'd take someone closer to home, thought why take the employee when you can have the boss. You are in charge of her cover, right, didn't even tell your team, your boss, and even her some of the things. You are strong I'll give you that." At this he changed, every aspect became cold and it sent a shiver done JJ's spine. "But everyone breaks."

•At the BAU•

"Has anyone seen JJ?" Garcia asks the team worried when they're reviewing a case.

"What?"

"JJ, Jennifer, your friend?"

"I suspended her yesterday because of the fight."

"You mean the fight that was partially Derek and Reid's fault."

"Our fault-"

"Yes!" Emily broke in. "She was doing her job what the hell is wrong with you guys. She was protecting me. Hotch she was protecting you, hell she was protecting everyone."

"Have any of you even looked at her. She isn't herself anymore because you guys have broken her down to nothing.-"

Suddenly Adam comes running into the room. Derek stands up but the look of anger is gone when he sees the fear in the other man's eyes.

"Adam what happened to you?" Emily asks.

"Someone attacked us."

"Attacked?" Garcia says worried.

"Yeah, she was right next to me, and then there were these guys, and, and now she's gone."

"Gone." Garcia chokes.

"Yes, they took JJ."

"Who?" Rossi asks.

"I don't know, it was 3 guys. The only thing I heard them say was 'it's all going to work boss, we're now one step closer to her' but I don't know who they were talking about."

"Did you see any of them?" Hotch asked.

"One had like this tattoo on his neck-"

"Oh my god. He found me." Emily said.

"-it was a green shamrock."

"Doyle?" Reid asked. Emily nodded.

"Doyle has JJ?" Derek says worried.

"Where were you guys?" Hotch asked

"We have been parking away from the building recently because I walk her to her car at night when I start my shift, it's the time she's happy before..."

"Before we ruin her." Reid says. Suddenly the guilt piles on to the teams back as they realize what they've done.

"Oh my god...JJ." Derek says defeated.

"So we have no film of the abduction?" Hotch says trying to get his team to focus.

"No but you can work try a cognitive interview, JJ has been talking to me about some of the things you do and that may work."

"I don't know-" Hotch starts

"Please-" Adam says his voice cracking. "-I couldn't protect her from these guys I just want to get her back."

"Okay, let's try this."

•Ian Doyle's Warehouse• •Later That Day•

"AHHHHHH." JJ lets out an ear piercing scream.

"This can all be over Jennifer." Ian says, using her whole name against her.

"Never." She says her mouth dripping blood.

"There are other ways of getting you to talk JJ." Ian says pulling out his phone. "Come over when your free Matt. I need your help."

He focuses his attention back to JJ.

"I could always go after to your family."

JJ laughs and smiles, her once white teeth stained by blood.

"You think I haven't thought this through Ian." She uses his name against him. "I'm the only one you can get to. You won't get anything from me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He snaps his fingers and the door opens up. A limp Adam is being dragged into the room. His head is bowed and he isn't moving. They throw him in the corner and JJ struggles to get to him.

"I thought no one cared agent Jareau." Ian laughs coldly.

JJ is at a loss for words. "Ian don't-"

"Don't what, don't hurt him." Ian walks over to him. He snaps his figures and his two henchmen pour water on Adam waking him up.

"What's- where- oh my god."

"Adam! Adam are you okay?" And he looked okay, not a scratch was on him.

"JJ? JJ are you?"

"I'm fine. What happened?" Anyone looking at JJ could tell she wasn't okay, her whole body had bruises, yellow, black, purple, and blue, she had cuts some small and others that were deep and looked like could get infected easily, and a knife was planted in her leg, it went through the leg and chair keeping her planted to the chair.

Adam knew she would say she was okay and opted not to press her for information.

"I was driving home from the BAU, they know you're gone, I was taking the scenic route and someone hit my car. The steering wheel wheel hit my ribs, they hurt a lot. JJ I'm scared."

Ian walks over to JJ. Taking the knife out of her leg he holds it to her throat. JJ lets out a loud groan as the pain shouts through her body.

"JJ, he's really scared, all I need is some answers and you can both go home."

"No. Once you get what you want you'll kill us both." JJ quickly looks at Adam but his head stares at the ground.

"We can give you sometime to think this through." Ian and his men leave the room.

"JJ please I can't die, I never told you but I have a family." JJ was shocked at this, she realized he never talked to Adam about his life.

"A family?"

"3 beautiful girls and one lovely little boy." JJ could see him smile at the thought of his kids.

"And the mother?" JJ saw the light go out in Adam.

"She died when my youngest turned 7. They haven't been the same since she lost the battle to cancer. They had to watch her get worse every year. JJ please they need someone."

"I...I'm sorry Adam, I can't, this is so much more than you know. I'm sorry you got dragged into this.."

"So because of your friend my kids have to be parent less..."

"Ad-"

"Shut up, let me die without having to listen to you ever again." JJ let his words sink in

•BAU•

"This makes no sense..." Garcia says walking into the conference room. "I looked into what JJ was using to keep Emily safe and even I found it difficult, there is no way Doyle would have been able to crack this on his own."

"What are you saying?" Reid asks

"I think that someone was against her."

"You don't think..." Everyone's eyes went wide.

"That son of a bitch!"

"He got close to her, probably stalked her completely and knew eventually she would give something up."

"Garcia, can we track him?"

"I'm sorry sir, he has no cell phone, but I'll get you everything I can on him, he does not get to hurt my blonde buttercup and get away with it." She says with determination in her eyes.

•Doyle's•

Doyle walks back into the room.

"How was you're break?" JJ just glares at him. "Aw JJ please don't be mad, it had to be done." He says walking over to Adam.

"Stop, JJ keep him away from me please, stay away from me. JJ!"

"DOYLE! Leave him alone!" JJ screams.

"I can but I'll need something from you." JJ can't hold it back any longer tears stream down her face.

"I...I can't. I'm sorry Adam." She says looking away.

"Fair enough." Doyle walks over to Adam unchains him and has his henchmen drag him out of the room. For the next two hours all JJ can hear is the screams of Adam running through her ears.

When Adam is brought back in he looks a mess. There was blood on him and some cuts but the majority of his body was bruises.

"Oh Adam."

"You!" He says with anger in his eyes. "You could've stopped this."

"Ad-"

"I COULD DIE! MY FAMILY NEEDS ME! My family needs me." He says crying, and JJ cries right along with him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

•BAU•

"Garcia what do you have."

"I have a name. His real name is Matt."

"Jackass covered his track." Derek says heatedly.

"I got enough to get an address."

"Send it to us Garcia, this may help us find Doyle."

"And JJ." Emily finished

•In the car to Matt's•

"How did we not see this." Derek says

"Matt was always on Doyle's side he just made JJ on Matts side." Hotch says

"Those manipulative assholes." Reid growls. They stop at the house and rush into it. They clear all the rooms and come to a room of computer.

"Holy crap!" Emily gasps. On the screen JJ sits tied to a chair.

"Why is Matt in the room with her."

"To add to her torture, make it so that she also suffers even if nothing happens to her." Derek explains.

"Wait guys take a look at this." Reid says from the other side of the room. They walk to the other side.

"Wow, these people thought of everything." Rossi says.

"So they dressed up, who JJ thinks is Adam, in makeup to made his bruises look real to her, and left the video here because they knew we would find this." Hotch starts.

"So that Doyle could torture both all of us."

"Poor JJ." They look back at the screen and they can barley recognize her.

"The second that she figures out who Adam is she'll be in trouble."

**Doyle's Warehouse**

"So JJ are you ready to give up yet." She had gotten clearly worse. She had some cuts and bruises but the biggest problem was that Doyle had put the knife back in her leg. It went through her and the chair keeping her planted there. "This can all be over."

"No." She said shaking but with as much power as she could muster.

"We can hurt M-Adam more."

"Don't."

"Fine." They pull Matt out of the room again. The team watches as they hit a button and Matt's recording of his scream makes JJ cringe.

**At Matt's**

"Wait guys...look at JJ, oh no." They all look at her face and know she is doomed.

"She's thinking." Rossi says

"She's figuring it out." Reid says Derek says starting to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it has been a long time, I'm not very interested in writing as much anymore, I make no promises but if I get a lot of reviews I'll probably update faster. Enjoy the story and review**

•At Matt/Adam's House•

"Do you think she's figured it out yet?" Reid asks worried.

"I don't know, it looks like she's piecing it together, but it is a little of a jump." Rossi says. The team sits staring at the screen huddled around it in fear of what could happen to their beloved friend. And she was their friend, some of them just lost sight of that.

"Morgan send the IP address to Garcia, see if she can find the location." Hotch barks the order while Morgan quickly starts the call. "And Derek, tell her to do whatever she needs to to find JJ." Morgan nods and calls Garcia.

•Doyle's•

Adam gets dragged back into the room. They throw him on to the floor, and he lays there. JJ carefully steals a glance in his direction, but something's off, the blood isn't pooling correctly. She knows blood; she has to stare at pictures of dead people all day, and she's been doing that for years. She smiles a little knowing that all of her overtime has led to this conclusion.

"Adam get up." She says in a hard and stern tone." Adam lays down doing his part. "Matt, get up you lying bastard." She says with a new found anger that had been buried inside her. Matt picks himself up off the floor and throws a smile on JJ's direction, a smile so eery that every hair stands up plaguing her skin with goosebumps. This is when she realizes her mistakes. She told him too much, too much Intel, things that only she should have known, she made herself.

Her thoughts are cut short with a cold laugher filling the room.

"Oh Jennifer, you're so smart." He snaps his fingers and the henchmen come walking in the room. He grabs a cloth from the men and begins to clean the makeup off his face. This is the first time JJ can see outside the room. There's some light; light, hope that she could get out.

All thoughts of freedom perish as Doyle walks into the room.

He claps his hands mocking JJ's little win of figuring out who Adam really is.

"Oh Jennifer, you really should have taken profiling classes. Looks like your time here is almost done." When she gives him a puzzled look Doyle continues. "Now that you know who Matt is, you have no one else who cares for you. Now all there is is me and you." JJ still stares at him. "God women can be so dense" He directs to Matt. He takes a couple of steps forward and grabs JJ's chin forcefully "Jennifer there is no way you are getting out of here, and there is no way I'm not getting my Intel."

This is when the gears begin to turn in JJ's head. The gravity of the situation hit her full force. She looks up into Doyle's eyes and sees the candor of his statement.

In this room, in this cold and damp basement she would die. She would never get to see her son, her husband, well ex husband, her mother, any of her friends, or her family: the BAU. This would be the last place she would be, and these would be the last faces she sees.

"There is an upside to all of these things agent Jareau." Doyle says breaking JJ from her sad relation. "The faster you talk, the less pain you will have to endur."

JJ looks up into his eyes, but not with her usual look of defiance, but one of defeat.

•The BAU•

"That's it, that look right there, we've lost her." Reid says melancholy.

"No JJ is a fighter, she will push through this." Garcia says while she furiously types on her laptop.

"Why would she?" Morgan says. The team looks up at him. "Who is she protecting? Us? The people for the last couple of months have done nothing but break her down? No. JJ is already thinking, if she is going to die, it's going to be peacefully."

"How can you say that." Garcia says standing up."

"Baby g-"

"Don't! Don't baby girl me. JJ will be fine! She knows we love her and that we just lost sight of that, she would never do anything to hurt us, ever."

"I don't know if that's true." Rossi says pipping in."

"What is wrong with you people, she would never-"

"She's doing it right now." At this all eyes fall to the TV screen where they can hear JJ yelling for someone to come talk to her.

•Doyle's•

"DOYLE! DOYLE!" JJ screams at the top of her lungs. Matt walks into the room, JJ's eyes quickly look him up and down in disgust.

"Oh come on JJ, don't look at me like that, I thought we had something."

"That's when I THOUGHT you were a decent human being, but now..." Matt walk over to her intimidatingly.

"But JJ can't you see I love you." JJ can't help but be shocked by his statement, but still not impressed.

Matt quickly closes the space between them and kisses her hard.

"Get out of here Matt, I wanted to talk to Doyle." JJ says and she spits at him.

He leans in close to her and she pulls back as far as the restraints allow.

"JJ I know I put you in this situation, it was the plan I had but I...I had never planed to fall in love with you." JJ keeps a hard cold stare on him.

"Can you blame me Jennifer, not only are you beautiful, but also intelligent strong, bold, and you're you, that's the best thing. You are you." He kisses her lips again

"I'm going to prove it to you Jennifer Jareau, I'm going to get you out of here, we will need to work together however."

•BAU•

"We should've forced her to take the profiling classes." Hotch says

"It's not part of her job, why does she need it." Prentiss says

"What do you think he is lying to her?" Garcia asks ignorantly. "Aren't there tells like no eye contact, he kept eye contact."

"Eye contact is the easiest way to decipher a lie, but also the easiest to cover up. A trained professional, as I'm sure Doyle has hired, will be able to lie. He won't sweat, he will maintain eye contact, and he will not have a spike in his heart rate." Hotch explains

"All of these are pretty common knowledge, but this has to be pieced together with Matt and Doyle's background. Only profiling will give you that." Reid continues.

"So he is what setting her up for a trap?" Prentiss asks.

"I'm not sure yet, but it doesn't look good." Rossi adds.

"And all of this with the trauma of kidnapping, my poor buttercup." Garcia adds slowly.

"Where is will? Don't you think he would be worried." Emily asks.

"Oh no." Garcia says as she types on her keyboard. The team all looks at her. "It looks like Will filed for divorce 2 weeks ago, and pretty much got full custody of Henry."

"How the hell did she deal with all of this?" Reid asks tearing up.

"Matt used this to his advantage." Morgan says his brotherly self getting more and more angry with the punk. "I swear if he does anything else to hurt her I'm going to break him in two pieces."

•Doyle's•

"Doyle, she isn't lying, she just told me where we can find Emily." Doyle stares at Matt in front of JJ. Slowly and menacingly Doyle casts a shadow on JJ's face as he walks toward her.

"Jennifer, if you are lying, I will kill everyone you've ever cared about, I will find them, I will get to them before I kill Emily." JJ steals a scared look to Matt when Doyle looks down. He gives her a reassuring nod.

"I'm not lying, I just want this all to end." JJ says.

"Well then let's go, Matt stay here and watch her." Doyle leaves the room, henchmen following.

30 minutes later Matt comes running in the room.

"Okay, they should be far away enough now. It should take them another hour and a half for them to get there, and hour to realize you lie, and then an hour and a half back (they'll be speeding because they are furious), so we have about 5.5 hours to get you out of here."

"Where is here?" JJ asks unsure

"We are about 17 hours from the BAU." Matt unties her and takes half a hour to clean up some bruises and cuts, and tend to the large whole in her leg.

"Okay now I think we will be okay to leave." He helps her up and they exit the building. They jump in a car and Matt begins speeding down the dirt road back to civilization.

•BAU•

"I've got it, I've got the location where JJ is being held." Garcia says running into the conference room. Hotch looks at her and he can see how her spirit has lifted. However Garcia sees how Hotch's hasn't.

"What's wrong?"

"Matt just took her, he says he's taking her here but he's lying to her." Morgan says growling.

"Garcia see if you can get all of JJ's family in protective custody, and bring Will and Henry here." Garcia gives him a puzzling look

"Doyle said he would kill everyone she knew if she was lying. We think Matt is taking her someplace and Doyle will 'find' them, then JJ will break realizing that he can kill her family."

Rossi explains

"That sick and twisted bastard!" Garcia roars.

•Matt's car•

Matt and JJ go speeding down the highway toward the BAU

"Why are we stopping?"

"JJ I've been driving for hours, your in no condition to do it, I just need to sleep and then we can go back out."

"No we need to get out of here now!"

"Jennifer, babe," Matt reaches for her hand, "I'm promised you I'd get you out of here, just please give me a break."

JJ recoils from his touch.

"Why should I. You talk to me for months about getting close to me, trick me into falling for you and then after everything you use it to try and kill my friend."

"You fell for me?"

"So not the point Matt! You lied to me, I don't trust you, and when we get back to the BAU you will go to jail."

"JJ I get that, but I love you and while I can I will help you." JJ looks into his eyes for deception but sees nothing.

"Fine, but we should stay in someplace public not on just the side of the road."

The car drives on into the night and JJ's eyelids start to become heavy. With the days of torture and the hours of driving she finally gives into sleep. She wakes up in a fright when she realizes she isn't in the car but relaxes a bit more when she sees she is in a cabin. Even though Matt has back stabbed her she can't help but trust him a bit. There is no way he could be that good at lying for all those months. You can't fake love like that can you?

Doyle walks into the room with Matt by his side. Matt is being held up by two men, his face is bloody and beaten. His right eye is puffy and looks like it got socked. He has cuts going down his arms, they're deep and JJ can see the blood, real blood.

"Oh JJ you shouldn't have trusted Matt." JJ's eyes go wide in fear.

"Matt?"

"JJ I'm sorry." He slurs.

"How'd you find us?"

"How stupid do you think I am, I didn't trust you for a second. And now that you've lied you've given me permission to kill everyone you've ever cared about, staring with Matt, because he's here, then the little boy of yours."

"Stay away from them!" JJ says, her motherly protection making her even more angry. "I swear to God Doyle-"

He doesn't let her finish, he stabs Matt in the stomach will the long knife she hadn't noticed until now.

Matt grabs at his stomach and falls to the ground. JJ runs over and tries to put pressure on the wound but Doyle's men quickly drag him out of the room before she can help in any major way.

**Doyle's House**

The BAU team comes into the room. They know that JJ is gone but they hope to find some sort of hint that could bring her home. After clearing all levels Reid calls them into the basement.

"This is where they kept here, and this room is the camera room."

"Wait look, that's JJ." Prentiss says.

"He must have known we'd find this one and set up the camera to show JJ again." Hotch says.

Morgan punches the wall, "This bastard is always one step ahead of us, I hate it!"

As they watch the camera they can see Matt get stabbed and dragged out of the room.

"That son of a bitch" This time its Reid cursing.

They watch how the men bring Matt out of JJ's room and start to clean him up. They watch how medics surround the man and fix his wound.

"You okay Matt?" They hear Doyle say.

"Yeah, you stabbed right where you were supposed to, nothing major hit, but enough blood to get her to think it was real." Doyle nods

"Good idea to actually get stabbed, she needed to think it was real, its imperil in her giving up Emily."

"Thank you sir."

They can also see in the other room JJ crumble to the ground staring at the blood on her hands.

"Poor JJ." Rossi exclaims.

"They have everything they need to to break her now. With the threat of Henry dying JJ will give me up." Emily says. "And we will be ready for him."

"Emily's right, Doyle's need to torture us, gives away where ever JJ tells him where Emily is. All we have to do is wait for her to give it up and we will be ready with an arsenal to take these bastards down." Hotch says with a fire in his eye.

"Wait guys hold on a sec," Morgan calls Garcia "Baby girl did JJ's family get picked up yet?"

"No, his car was there, doors unlocked, but they weren't there."

"He has them."

"We may be too late to save them."

**The Cabin**

Doyle walks into the room

"Now JJ are you ready to tell us where Emily is."

"Why do you want her so badly?"

"Its simple,I kill her for tricking me and I get to Declan. Or you can do me a favor and just tell me where my son is. Are you ready to tell me?"

"There is no way you found my family, The BAU would have taken them into protective custody."

"Oh they tried, but we were ready for them. Unfortunately for you we have them. Fortunately for me now will give her up."

"Your bluffing, you don't have my family."

"You know what, I'm done with your bravery and crap." He walks to the door "Kill the boy and bring him in for her to see."

"No, no, no, please I believe you. I'll tell you where she is."

"It's to late JJ. You wouldn't give me my son,and now you don't have one." He walks out of the room. "Throw the boy in the room."

JJ's eyes blur her vision. Her son is thrown into the room, a bag over his head but blood dripping down his sides.

"HENRY!" Doyle walks next to him

"It looks like your boy is still alive for now. You can save him, but you have to give her up."

"Okay fine, she's across from Sutter park. 1256 Donald Street." She spits out quickly. "Now give me my son."

"I'm sorry JJ, but I'm not that kind of person, you did this, this could have ended before, his death, your son's death is on **you."**

They drag the boy out of the room and leave JJ to continue to cry on the floor.

"Henry..." She lets out in her sobs.

**I didn't like this chapter, hopefully you guys will though. Review!**


End file.
